A Tale of Three Complications
by CrosserX
Summary: Everything's been peaceful with the X-Men - but that's about to change. Jean/Logan; Anna-Marie/Remy; Emma/Scott. I guess some would count it as Crossover Fic, what with some Avengers settings and a hint of Blade, but I just needed the Marvel scene. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One

"Son of a . . ." Jean sighed as she realized that she had forgotten to bring a towel into the bathroom with her. Her red hair dripped, and she shivered. "Ororo?" She called. She didn't get an answer. "Amara? Rouge? Anyone?"

"Jeannie?" Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Everything alright in there?"

"Logan!" She said. "Um, no. . . I forgot a towel."

She knew he was smiling to himself.

"Oh, yeah? Huh."

"Logan," Jean sighed.

She could tell Logan was rolling his eyes, and heard him leave. A moment later he came back. "I'm coming in."

Jean covered herself with the shower curtain as she unlocked the door with her mind. Logan entered the steamy room, and Jean took an intake of breath. Her heart always sped up when she saw Logan right after he had been meditating. Shirtless, calm, and relaxed, there wasn't much more of a turn on for her. And to her complete anger, she knew Logan could sense it, too.

He tossed her the towel and she wrapped it around herself. "Thanks," she mumbled, sliding past him into the hallway and into her bedroom. Logan followed and leaned up against the wall.

"You okay, Jeannie?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said, a little flustered as she threw some clothes onto the bed. "I just. . ." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm mentally exhausted."

"I can tell," Logan said, pushing himself of the wall and approaching her. "You've been off for a few weeks, Jeannie. Can't concentrate on my job when you're worrying me so much," he said, putting his hands of her shoulders.

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she confessed.

"You don't have enough time for yourself," Logan said, stroking her shoulder with his thumb. "You need to relax, Jean. Take a vacation."

"I can't," she protested. "The students-"

"Will be fine with Storm," Logan finished. "Come on, Jeannie. Let's run away."

Jean smiled a little to herself, then nodded. "Alright, Logan. One day."

He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you downstairs."


	2. Chapter Two

"Hurry up, Remy! We're gonna be late!" Rouge checked her watch, then sighed again.

"Just a moment, chere!" Remy called from the bathroom.

Rouge rolled her eyes and double checked her hair in the mirror, her white streaks clashing into her brown hair, caressing down her shoulders and framing her round face. Then she frowned at her gloved hands sadly, anger flashing in her eyes.

"And how do I look?"

Rouge turned around and smiled as she looked Remy up in down, then nodded in approval at his tuxedo. "Very nice," she drawled, straightening his bow tie. "But you do need to learn how to tie one of these, sugar."

"Yes, well," Remy said, taking her hands in his. "Tonight is all about you, madam, especially when you look as beautiful as you do today."

Rouge blushed and rolled her eyes again. "Technically it's all about you're niece," she said, squeezing his hands. "It is her wedding after all."

"We could make it yours as well," Remy said with a charming grin.

"Not now, Remy," Rouge said, picking up her purse. "Let's get going."

They walked downstairs, and saw Logan waiting in the lobby.

"Gotta hot date?" Rouge teased.

Logan grinned, not looking up from his book. "Somethin' like that."

"We're heading out for the day," Rouge said. "Storm and Amara are here if you need anything. Have you heard anything from Scott?"

"Nah," Logan said. "He's still working in Brazil. Shouldn't be back till Monday."

Rouge nodded and waved. "Bye, Logan."

Remy and Rouge left the mansion and Remy pulled his keys out and pushed a button. A cherry red Ferrari's lights turned on and chirped. "Remy," Rouge said. "Another car?"

"What can I say, Anna, Imma collector," He laughed.

Rouge laughed and got in the front seat. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"For what?" He asked, starting the car. "My niece? I barley know the girl."

"Actually," Rouge winked. "I was talking about the free champagne and my new dress."

Remy grinned and slid his eyes over Rouges legs. "In that case, yes. Very excited."


	3. Chapter Three

"Get down!" Emma jumped on top of Scott just in time, a dozen bullets ricocheting off her diamond body. The pair crawled to safety behind a piece of overturned rubble.

"Thanks," Scott breathed. "This may be a bit harder than I thought."

Another bullet pinged off Emma's shoulder. She glared at Scott. "You think?"

Scott stood and hit a button on his visor. The beam of energy from his eyes hit the Sentinel right on target, and it stumbled back a ways. "Iceman, now!" Scott shouted.

Bobby jumped out from his hiding place and slid around the Sentinel. He iced it over, and Emma started humming "Jingle Bells" next to Scott. He glared at her before shouting. "Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, you're in!"

Kitty nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand. He teleported them to the top of the Sentinel, where Kitty phased her hand through its middle, into the control center. Sparks flew, and Kurt grabbed Kitty's and Bobby's hand, teleporting them to Scott. "LOOK at that thing!" Bobby laughed. "Ah, man, he's going down now!"

"Indeed it is," Emma responded. " 'Cyclopes,' dear. Now would be a good time."

"Gladly," Scott said, zapping the Sentinel. They watched it drop, and Kitty gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought that thing would never go down!" She exclaimed.

"You did good, Shadowcat," Scott said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Lets get back to the station."

They all started back for the Brazil X-Men Corporation station, Emma and Scott falling into step. She phased back into human form. "You did a lovely job, Mr. Summers," she said.

"Thanks, Emma," he said. "I'd be dead without you."

"I hear that one all the time," She said with a wink. They walked in silence, until she turned to him. "Your thoughts are so loud, Scott darling, that it's depressing me just to be beside you. Are you quite alright?"

"O-of course, Emma," Scott said. "I'm completely fine." She looked at him skeptically, and he laughed, putting his arm around her. "Come on, babe," he said. "I'm great."

She sniffed and folded her arms. "Well, then, Scott Summers, tell me why you're so stiff and unsocial today."

"Come on, Em. I'm just a stiff and unsocial guy. Haven't you heard Bobby's jokes?"

"Yes, yes, the 'Bobby Snaps,' I've heard them all one to many times, darling." She shook her head. "There's just something off about you today."

"I had orange juice with breakfast this morning instead of coffee," he said matter-of-factly.

Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around Scott. "All right, all right. But honestly, I am a bit worried about you. . ."

"Aw, Em," He said, kissing the top of her hair. "I love you."

"You better," she growled as they entered the X-Corps building.


	4. Chapter Four

"Where are we going?" Jean asked as she walked out of the mansion with Logan.

"Dunno yet," he said, taking her hand, pulling her toward his bike. He handed her a helmet.

"Where's yours?" She asked, as she pushed her hair into a ponytail and slid the helmet onto her head.

He grinned and got on. "Yeah, right."

Jean smiled and shook her head, getting on behind him and wrapping her arms around his strong, warm body. She snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder, and closed her eyes, feeling safe and happy.

"Hold on, sweetheart," Logan said, and he tore out of the parking lot.

Jean didn't even notice how fast they were going or even where they were going. She just let herself relax and breath in the scent of Logan's musky cologne. When he stopped the bike outside of central park, she opened her eyes.

"A park?" She asked.

Logan shrugged. "Why not?"

Jean laughed and wrapped her arm around his, as they walked down the path, watching running children and chatting parents.

"So talk to me, Jeannie," Logan said as they walked through the park. "What's up?"

Jean looked away, then sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot," she said. "Ever since Scott and I. . . You know. . . I just kinda feel . . ."

"Left behind," Logan finished. "I know how that feels."

"And my telepathy's been off," Jean said. "Some days everyone's thoughts are so loud, I can't hear myself think, other days I can't hear a thing."

"You're stressed," Logan said, laying his head briefly on her head. "You need a break."

"Yes, but. . . Oh, Logan." She looked at the blanket spread out, the candles, and the picnic basket. She smiled. "How did you arrange this?"

"I know a guy," he said, sitting down. She sat across from him, looking around her.

"Logan, this is so wonderful," She said, smiling at him. "Thank you."

He kissed her hand. "Anything for you, Jeannie."


	5. Chapter Five

"That was a real pretty ceremony," Rouge commented as her and Remy took their seats at their table at the reception.

"It was also very boring," Remy said, yawning.

"Borin'? Half the freakin' country was there!" Rouge said.

A photographer popped out of nowhere. "Holy cow! Rouge and Gambit of the X-Men? Pose for a picture for New York Times?" Before they could respond, he snapped a picture and scuttled off.

Remy grimaced. "Every photographer in America is here! This is what you get for having a famous family member."

"And instead we get _our_ pictures taken," she said. "That wasn't even my good side!"

"Every side is your good side, cherie ," He said with a wink.

Rouge sipped her champagne and took a bite off cake.

"Remy! Who is your friend?"

Remy and Rouge turned to see an elderly man with his silver hair pulled into a greasy pony-tail.

"Uncle Baryon," Remy greeted reluctantly. "This is Anna-Marie Darkholme. My fiancé."

"A mutant, I suspect?" Baryon asked, looking curiously at her hands.

"Very much so," Rouge said dryly.

"Interesting," Baryon said. "Another member of these pathetic X-Men."

Remy stood and said something in French. "Baryon," he said in English, "Do not make me hurt you at Natasha's wedding. It will look bad for the cameras."

Baryon hesitated, then looked back at Rouge. "I'll be watching you very closely," he said before turning.

Remy sat back down. "What a creepy man!" Rouge said.

"He hates mutants with a burning passion," Remy said.

"I wonder why?" Rouge said.

"I personally think he's a mutant himself," Remy said. "And he does not want to be acknowledged as a 'freak,' so he pretends to hate them."

"And he's callin' us pathetic?" Rouge muttered.

"Uncle Remy!" A young red haired girl threw her arms around his shoulders. "You came!"

"Of course I did, mon petite," he said, patting her hand. "I would not miss the wedding of the century."

Natasha laughed and then turned to Rouge. "You came to!" She grasped Rouges gloved hands. "It's wonderful to see you again, Anna!"

"You too," Rouge said.

"A picture for the paper?" A reporter asked.

"Of course!" Natasha said, sliding between Rouge and Remy and smiling her perfect, wide smile.

"Aren't the photographers wonderful?" She said to her uncle.

"Depends on who you're asking," he said.

Natasha laughed, then turned to Rouge. "I heard you two are engaged! Congratulations! I was going to send these to you, Anna, but when I heard you were coming to the wedding, I figured I could just give them to you here!" She handed Rouge a beautifully wrapped package.

"Oh, Natasha," Rouge said, undoing the bow. "You really shouldn't have!"

"I had too!" Natasha insisted. "I saw them at a photo-shoot in France, and just had to get them for you!"

Rouge opened the box and gasped. A pair of beautifully laced satin gloves lay, surrounded by silk. Rouge lifted them out, the scrambled to take off the ones she was wearing. She slipped the gloves on and admired them. "Oh, Natasha! Thank you ever so much!"

"Of course," Natasha said, hugging her. "You deserve them." She lifted her glass. "To the X-Men!"


	6. Chapter Six

Emma sat in her and Scotts room, brushing out her blonde hair. "That wasn't nearly as exciting as I anticipated, Scott dear."

"Well, sometimes excitement leads to injuries," he said, drying his hair with a towel as he came from the bathroom.

"Or fun," Emma said, pulling Scott onto the bed and kissing him deeply.

He fingered her hair and adjusted his sunglasses. "We need to get ready to leave," he said.

"I'm all packed," Emma said. "And Kitty and Kurt are out. We have some time." She nuzzled his neck.

Scott put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think we should right now, Em."

She sighed and shoved himself off him, sitting up and walking to the window. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Come on, Em, don't be like that!" Scott said, standing.

"You've barley paid a bit of attention to me for two weeks!" She snapped. "Why are you so preoccupied?"

"I'm just a bit stressed, what with all these missions and stuff lately," he said.

"Well that's no reason to just ignore your girlfriend!" Emma cried, sounding a bit hurt. "I can read your mind, Scott Summers! You're thinking about Jean again! It's been almost sixth months since you two split! Why can't you just move on?" She wiped a tear away. "With me?"

Scott frowned, pulling Emma into him. "I do think about her," he confessed. "I wonder if I made the right choice when we broke it off. I wonder if I still love her. I wonder if I should move on."

"I knew it!" Emma squeaked, pushing away. She phased into diamond. When she was diamond, she had no empathy, no telepathic abilities, and almost no feelings.

"And then I realize I did make the right choice, I'm in love with someone else, and that yes, I should move on," Scott continued.

Emma phased back into human. "Do you mean that, Scott?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "I love you, Emma Frost." He leaned down and kissed her.

She grabbed the front of his jacket. "Good," she said.

He smiled. "Now come on," he said. "We've got to get ready for India."

Emma sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She looked back at him. "I really don't like India."

Scott nodded. "I know. But this is just our first stop."


	7. Chapter Seven

Jean laughed as she walked with Logan in the sunset, their fingers linked together. For the first time in ages, she felt completely and totally at ease.

"Logan, today has been great," she said. "Thank you, so much. You just. . . You know me so well."

Logan smiled, obviously pleased. "I'm happy if you're happy," he said, stopping in front of a pond and taking her hands.

"This whole day has just been so relaxing and, well, fun." She smiled into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Logan twirled some of her hair between his fingers. "You know I love you, don't you, Jeannie?"

"Mm. I know. . . And I –"

"Shhh," he said, and he kissed her.

Jean closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into him. Then she felt an odd sensation in her head. She pulled away.

Logan did, too. "Ah . . . Jeannie, I'm sorry-"

Jean shook her head. "No, Logan. It's not you. It's something else." And then her head felt as though it were exploding. She clutched her head with her hands, crying out. Her knees started to give out.

"Jeannie?" Logan caught her and stroked her face. "Jeannie, what is it? What's wrong?"

She felt dizzy and nauseas, the world spinning as her head throbbed. "Outta my head."

"Who's in your head, Jean?" Logan demanded before she groaned and fainted.

"That would be me," said a voice behind Logan. Logan spun around, holding Jean in his arms.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

The man held Logans gaze. His long silver hair flowed behind him in the wind, and he looked menacing enough to annoy Logan. "My name doesn't matter."

"What are you doing in her head?" Logan demanded.

"Shes one of the strongest telepaths I've ever sensed," he said. "An Omega level mutants, I sense?"

Logan sat Jean gently on the ground beside him, and his claws shot from his knuckles. "Give her back her mind."

"I can't have her interfering," Said the mystery man smoothly. He tsked at Logans claws. "Put those away, son. Someone might get hurt."

In seconds, Logan was upon him, his claws under this man throat. "One thing, bub, don't call me 'Son.' I've seen things even your great-grandfather hasn't seen. Two things, I haven't got to gut anyone in almost two weeks, and that tends to get me edgy. Three things, if you don't put her right in five seconds, your life is over."

The man tsked again and Logan felt his claws being forcibly sent back into his hands.

He growled, looking down at his hands, feeling himself tense, though he wasn't telling himself too. "No!" He yelled. He leaned next to Jeannie, and cursed. "Lensherr."

"No need for formalities, Wolverine," said Eric Lensherr as he landed next to the mysterious man.

Logan snarled at his enemy. "What are you doing back here in New York, Magneto?" He sneered. "Last I heard you were chucked a coupla million miles into space.

"The thing about having a daughter with my own magnetic powers," Magneto said. "Is that she never gives up."

"Wanda and Pietro abandoned you," Logan said. "Ran off with Spiderman and his crew."

"So they did," Magneto said dryly. "But no matter. They'll soon learn what a mistake that was."

"Tell me you're not after world dominance again," Logan said. "That's just gettin' old, bub."

"Indeed not. I have bigger plans in mind. I do hope you don't care too much for that old mansion of yours." He turned to the other man. "Come, Baryon. We have work to do." And then Logan and Jean were alone.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Gambit! For the Wallstreet Journal! Is it true you and Anna Darkholme are engaged?"

"Mr. LeBeau! What's your opinion on the rumors of Magneto's return?"

"Miss Darkholme? For the New York Times, can you give us a more detailed description of your mutant powers?"

Remy and Rouge rushed through the crowd, attempting to get to their car, but stopped at the sight of Logan leaning up against a town car with the Avengers sign on the side. As soon as all three X-Men meet, the crowd of photographers and journalists went hectic, screaming out their names.

"What's wrong?" Rouge demanded as they got into the car.

"Jeans minds been screwed with, bad," Logan answered immediately. "Some mutant called Baryon. Sound familiar?"

Remy cursed in French. "That swine!"

"He just about sent Jeannie into a coma," Logan said.

"Where is she now?" Rouge asked.

"Shes at the Avengers building. We had to evacuate the school."

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Magneto. He's back, and he's planning something with this chump." The car stopped outside a building labeled "Tony Stark Enterprises." They three of them got out of the car and entered the building, riding the elevator to the top floor. The meeting room was packed, Avengers and X-Men galore; Jennifer Walters and Hank McCoy whispered frantically to each other, while Peter Parker and Carol Danvers fought about something; Tony Stark was conversing with Alison Blaire, Janet Van Dyne, and Sam Wilson; T'Calla and Storm were speaking frantically with Professor Xavier, while Amara and Angel Salvadore lingered to the side, speaking with a few of the X-Students. And finally, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, fluttering around the room, checking up on everyone and everything.

"Is she awake yet?" Logan demanded upon entering.

"Yes," Stephen Strange said. "But she is very shaken." Logan nodded and left the room.

"What is goin' on!" Rouge demanded.

"Magneto's threatening new york, Rouge," Raven Darkholme said quietly to her daughter.

"Why would he do that?" Rouge demanded. "Its home to hundreds of mutants!"

"So that he can pin it on me, Rouge," Professor X said, coming forward in his wheel chair. "Eric is going to have this fellow he is working with design something big enough to wipe out all of New York. And then he will blame it on me, and have full control over my X-Men."

"We would never be faithful to that murderer!" Jubilation Lee yelled. The X-Students and staff voiced their agreement.

"You haven't met this new mutant he's working with," Professor X said. "He could place mind control on almost half the country at one time with no skin of his back."

"So what do we do?" Peter Parker asked. "Clear out New York? That could take weeks!"

"No, Spiderman, we'll have to be a bit more creative than that," Storm said. She turned to Tony. "Ironman, get everyone rounded up. There's a Storm coming."


	9. Chapter Nine

Scott shoved open the doors to the jet on top of the Avengers tower. With him he had brought Emma, Kitty and Kurt, Peter Rasputin, Angel Worthington the third, Evan Munroe, Felicia Hardny, Bruce Banner, The Fantastic Four, Blade, Hannibal King, Layla Miller, and Nick Fury. Scott caught up with Blade and King as they walked down the stairs. "Thanks for coming," Scott said. "I know we don't associate much, but. . ."

"Hey, it's for New York," Hannibal said with a shrug. "We're always ready for a fight."

"Some of us are," Blade grunted. Scott smiled and fell back with Emma. "Can we trust all of these people, Scott, dear?" she asked.

"I think we're going to have to," Scott said grimly. Emma nodded in understanding as they walked into the meeting room. "How's Jean?" Scott asked Logan. Logan grunted and pointed at the elevator with his thumb. Scott nodded and pushed the elevator button to one floor below. He exited the elevator, walked down the hall, and knocked on her door. "Jean?"

"Scott? Come on in."

Scott entered the room and saw Jean laying there on the hospital bed, looking tired and anxious.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

She nodded. "I think so. He just messed some things around in here," she said, gingerly touching her head. She took his hand. "Thanks for coming, Scott."

Scott hesitated, and Jean laughed. "What? Just because we're not a couple anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends?"

Scott thought for a moment, the squeezed her hand. "I was really worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, Scott," she said. "I've got a hard head, remember?" Scott laughed and smiled at her. "Jean . . . do you ever miss . . . you know, us?"

"Of course I do," she said. "But honestly, Scott, you and I both know it wasn't working out. Maybe, sometime in time, if things don't work out with you and Emma, and things don't work out with me and . . ."

"Logan, yeah. I could tell," Scott said, a bit dryly.

Jean nodded. "Then, maybe we can try again one day."

Scott nodded thoughtfully, then hugged her. "Get some rest, Jean."

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Go on. I'll be fine here."

Scott nodded and stood, leaving the room.

"Is she alright?" asked Emma when he came outside.

"She'll be okay," Scott replied, putting his arm around her. "Come on, we need to get prepared."


	10. Chapter Ten

Logan slipped quietly away from the crowd and went downstairs a floor, knocking and opening the door.

Jean looked up. "I'm frightened, Logan."

"Yeah," Logan said, sitting next to her. He stroked some of her hair back. "We all are."

"My family is here in New York," she went on. "My friends. My life. I can't watch it all be wasted away from a hospital bed."

"You're still weak, Jeannie." Logan looked out the window. "And whatever this Baryon guys playing at, he's one dangerous son of a bitch. I think even Emma's a bit freaked."

Jean sighed and leaned back. "I'll be okay to go by tomorrow," she said. "I just was, rattled. . ."

"No you weren't," Logan said as he trailed one finger down the side of her face. "You were super scared. You were right to be."

"Everything came back," She confessed. "All my doubts, and love, and anger at Scott. All my hatred and pain at Emma. All of my memories of my Phoenix power." She took his hand. "And everything I feel for you."

Logan kissed her hand.

"I love you, Logan. I just feel so much heart ache. Every time I took at you, I think about how much you mean to me, to all of us. And it's like you have this huge duty as our protector. Don't deny it, Logan, you're the strongest and bravest out of all of us. But you can't protect us and love me at the same time. It will cloud your judgment, and concentration. We need you."

"I can do both, Jean!" He exclaimed, taking her hands in his. "I can love you and protect the others. But rather you're with me or not, I can't stop anything I feel for you, Jean Grey. You're one of the biggest pieces in my life."

She smiled and lifted his dog tags. "Wolverine," she said, tracing her finger over them. "You earned the title."

Logan lifted the dog tags from around his neck, placing them around Jeans. He pulled her hair from under it and she fingered them. "Keep those safe for me, Jeannie," Logan said as he stood. "I need to go take care of some things."


End file.
